Legend of Zelda: Nermoro's Crown
by HitokiriB
Summary: A new evil has appeared. Gasuda, an evil wizard has destroyed Hyrule and Link is sent to a new land to destroy this evil to save both worlds. rated Pg-13 for intense violence and some emotional moments.
1. Proluge and Chapter 1: Link's Fateful Qu...

the legend of zelda: nermaro's crown The story  
  
  
  
Long ago, the three goddess, Din, Nayru, and Faore created the land Hyrule and it this land, they left there labors, the Triforce. Unbeknownst, to the Hyrulians, the three goddess also created an another land, Utonial. It was once peaceful and lovely. The river's water was said to heal wounds and aid in healing. It's air was so fresh that many kept bottles of air, in case it would run out. After their labors, they left a crown. A crown beyond any crowns. Given directly to the king of Utonial, King Thedren, this crown would serve as a balance of the bloodline from father to son. Much desired it and many of villainous peoples tried stealing it but the power of the crown was too strong and righteous. One fateful day, when the 7th king to the throne, King Saurson, was in power. A party of 4 nomads mysteriously to the land and whispers of death, fear, and evil swept the land. A dark cloud grew over the great land of Utonial and the air started to be polluted and not that much desired for. The waters of Utonial, instead of healing, it harmed many weary traveliers. Evil biengs from unknown places leapt forth and a fortress sprang up, in the most southern border of the country. In this fortress, the 4 black magicians (who left their nomadic ways and in Utonial) lived. Commanding a legion of undead and the most wretched of creatures. Many were deformed Utonians and controlled animals. The legion of evil attacked the castle of Nermaro and a mighty war broke out. Many died. Many suffered. Few survived. The king, Saurson was killed but his wife, the beautiful Queen Maladoor ran and went into hiding with her infant son, Prince Dora and took the mighty crown. Kept safe by a army of the king, they also were blanketed from the power of magic. A wizard, by the name Susurn, shielded them and with his every inch of power, he defeated the army of undead and banished the 4 wizards to a void. One escaped though, his name was Gasuda and fled to a nearby land named Hyrule. Attempting to serve under Lord Ganondorf (during when link was asleep). Ganondorf banished Gasuda from him and attacked him. Gasuda fled and became a nomad once again and vowed to get revenge on utonial and Hyrule. The new king Dora began his leadership at 16 years old. (link just defeated Ganondorf) and the land became peaceful again. Under great leadership, he increased security on it's borders. In Hyrule, Link just came back from Termania and has settled back down in the Koriki Forest. Link once again had a fitful nightmare of a distant land and a mighty and powerful wizard with a crown, sitting at a thrown. This dream plagued Link for 2 weeks until the fateful day when the wizard came. And this is were our story begins..  
  
Chapter 1: Link's Fateful Quest  
  
The land of Hyrule continues as usual, the usual day, usual weather, and usual feeling. With the threat of Ganon, his evil banished from Hyrule, and everything back to normal, everyone is merry. In a small village, with strange houses made of large tree stumps is where our quest begins.  
  
A small boy, clad in a green tunic (looking like an copy of Peter Pan) is whistling to himself and picking up mushrooms. Grabbing one by it's head, he yanks the fungi out and places it gently in the bag next to him. For no reason, the ground begins to buckle and shake. Link, balancing himself, looks around. Looking for the reason for the cause of this tremor. As Link looks at the ground, a shadow envelopes Link in a dark shadow of black. Horrified, Link looks skyward to his amazement of rocks falling from the sky. Stuck in time, Link's face grows pale as thousands upon thousands of falling rocks on fire fall from the sky. Link turns his direction to see a giant rock heading right towards Link. Looking widely, Link makes a dive towards an open deku scrub hole. Appearing in the hole is a friendly deku scrub, who extremely nervous and frightened.  
  
"What could this be? What is causing rocks falling from the sky?" The Deku panics but Link can only look at the ground and shake his head.  
  
All around them, the Earth is shaking and thoughts of Zelda, Saria, Malon, and all of his other friends he made during his quests. He gets lost in his thoughts and memories and doesn't feel the Deku Scrub shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Link! Link!" The Deku, calls out his name urgently. Link comes to from his thoughts and looks at the Deku Scrub. "I believe the rocks have quit falling and it's save to go outside. It's just the entrance is jammed. Link, do you have a solution to our current problem." The Deku politely asks.  
  
Link thinks for a minute and comes up with an answer. Reaching into his belt, he pulls a small brown bag, opens it and pulls out a small bomb. Link then goes out to the entrance and lights the fuse and just holds it.  
  
"Link, excuse me! Aren't you supposed to throw it?!" The deku panics while sweating bullets. He runs for cover behind a small plant and covers his head. Link's bomb starts to glow red and then Link throws it upwards. With a deafening sound, the bomb explodes causing rock and pebbles to explode every which way.  
  
The Deku gets up and dusts him off. "I'm off to search for my family but after what has happened, I don't doubt we are the only ones left."  
  
Link climbs out of the small grotto to his amazement find destruction, fire, and panic. He helps out the deku out and the Deku runs off into the distance. Without hesitation, Link runs off towards his village. Entering the village, he finds all the Koriki houses are gone and the merry songs, dancing, and joyful chorus has all disappeared. The light does not shine of a strange green glow but instead, of blood red. Fire dances on the walls cascading horrible shadows. In the middle of the small village, a lifeless form lies there. Link, with tears streaming down his face, runs towards the figure and in his mind, he wishes it's not her, it's not her. Please let it not be her.  
  
Link stands over the figure and his face becomes distorted, almost horrified. With a scream, he yells out and slams his fists on the ground, and the ground shakes.  
  
Link, his eyes red from tears, walks off towards the bridge and in the background, a tombstone lies and etched in it says "In loving memory of Saria, the Fairest of all the Koriki, Sage of the Forest Temple".  
  
Link leaves the once massive trees of the Koriki forest and enters Hyrule Field to find more death and destruction. All the grass is burned and no trees are in sight. He looks towards Lon Lon Ranch and that lies in ruins, it's once great steeples toppled down. The air smells and the sky is of a putrid color, that of a polluted, murky swamp. It's clouds circle and twists, lighting, color of purple, strikes the ground and a giant boom always follows. Link, wanting to go to Lon Lon ranch, starts off but in his mind, he knows he must go to the castle.  
  
Pressing with every strength, Link pushes against the horrible winds. Of in the distance, a fiery glow erupts and a tornado, a funnel of terror and death, touches down throwing debris and destruction high in the air. F  
  
Finally making it to the Town's gates, he walks through it. It's marts and stores burned down, skeletons lying, destruction. The temple of time, used a be a place of magnificence and grace is now reduced to rubble. Making his way to the Castle. The castle to lays in ruins and fire sprouts everywhere. Finding a small crack, Link enters the demolished castle. The great castle's steeples and peaks rose high in the air, showing the Hyrulians courage and power, are now reduced to rubble too.  
  
Link continues to crawl through the rubble and has been scraped up my the carnage.  
  
"...Link.." cries a voice amidst the rubble. Link looks around and listens carefully.  
  
"..Link..." The voice cries and dies off. Link, in his mind, knows it's Zelda and he rushes as fast he can go, not caring for his personal injuries. As he paces a sharp stone, it's cuts his cheek, past his eye, and up to his eyebrow, giving him a scar there for as long as he lives. Finally a clearing, but to his amazement, theirs a blue forcefield holding the debris out of it and in the middle is a tall and stern woman, raising her hand towards the heavens. Glowing in light blue, this is Impa, Zelda's maid and guardian. Next to her, lying is the princess of Hyrule, the beautiful Zelda.  
  
Link runs torwards Impa and Zelda and knees down and places his hand on her hand. Impa looks down on them and looks upwards, concentrating all her energy on her given task. Zelda opens her eyes and her eyes focus to see Link. A fate smile appears on a beaten and dirty face.  
  
"Link, Im glad you came. I'm afriad I have another task for you and trust me, its far more dangerous then the battle against Ganondorf. So Link, will you go on this quest?" Zelda pleads faintly and all Link can nod his head. "A evil man has caused this evil. A black magician, his name is Gasuda. You have been seeing dreams of him and I know so because so I have. His reasons for destroying Hyrule is not yet known to me but I can feel his evilness and it's in another world. A world out of our world, it's name is Ultonial and Gasuda is about to unleash his evil on that world." Zelda pasues to catch her breath and she starts to show signs of faintness. "Link, the only way to bring to Hyrule is to defeat Gasuda once and for all and play this song on your ocarina."" Zelda expalins and from no where comes a melodous song that brings hope, courage, and new begguinings to Links mind. The song finally finishes and Zelda speaks again. "Link, concentrate and close your eyes." Zelda instructs and Link does so. The duo start to glow and Zelda lets go. Link finds himself in a spinning vortex streaming with many colors. Tumbling and falling, she looks back and finds Zelda lying, peacefully and Impa, releasing her forcefield to tend to her Zelda. And then the rocks fall.  
  
Link turns away and starts to cry and hisn eyes open and a new fire rekindles in his eyes. He looks at his hands and they begin to grow in size and the legendary Master Sword appears in front of him. He grabs the blade and sheathes it.  
  
"Ultonial..." A voice from the void echoes.  
  
A party of thousands of men, weary from war and battered and bruised. A thick and heavy fog settles in and the sky is a pale red with several dark red pacthes. Thunder strikes the ground and from the streams comes untouchable, polluted water.  
  
The leader, clad in hard mail, clutching his arm and he rides a great steed. A red cloak overhanging of his shoulders, he rides on with sorrow in his eyes. "I wonder when the ambassador will come" The leader thinks to himself. "Poor Hyrule, Poor Princess Zelda" He adds as saddness and sorrow comes to him.  
  
A great flash sparks up further ahead and catches the army. "I want two scouts to go ahead and find out what that flash was!" The leader orders. "Yes, King Dora. Right away sir" Says a strong and burly man and he rides off followed by a skinner more lean man. The party watches their shaodws fade in the dense fog, waiting to her word.  
  
15 minuets later, the two scouts are riding back and someone running on foot. The two scouts and a man, clad in green and blond hair stop. The strong and burly man comes and kneels. "My king, I have brought a friend. I immediately recognized his style of outfit. It's from the Koriki from Hyrule, sire." The scout announces and the King looks down at the man, who is Link.  
  
"So this is the ambassador from Hyrule. He is indeed a Hero of Time." The king says, his depression bieng lifted by seeing Link. Link looks around questionaly. "oh, maybe Princess zelda hasn't told you. Well, my relam and her relam are jointed togther. This may be new to you, young hero. Certainly, Zelda has told you about the Gasuda, correct?" The king asks and Zelda, with fury in his eyes, nods. "Zelda told me she will send an ambassador if Hyrule falls to the evil Gasuda to try and stop him here. She didn't describe the ambassador except he will be carrying the legendary Master Sword and will be clad in green. May I see the sword to verify who you are?" The king asks and Link draws out the Master Sword.  
  
It's brilliant gleam fills the area with light and that is enough to draw back the fog around him. Men in the Company whisper "The sword" "The legends are true" and "The Master Sword of Hyrule"!! Link sheaths it back and the area around them fills up with fog and darkens.  
  
"You truly are Hyrule's amabassador. Now Zelda has told me your name too." The king struggles to remember. "Was it Link?" Link nods his head in agreement. "Link, tell me how was Hyrule doing when you left. Is Zelda ok, is Hyrule safe?" The king asks.  
  
Link bows his heads down and shakes his head. "Oh, that's too bad." But the kings face lightens up. "Zelda told you if you destroy Gasuda, both worlds will be brought back to normal?" The king asks and Links face brightens too.  
  
"Well, we better leave for the castle, there are many spies and evil creatures lurking about that work for Gasuda. We are a day away fromt eh great Castle Ultonial. So Link, you willing to help both Hyrule and Utonial?" Link smiles and nods his head. The kign then remembers something. "Zelda sent us a horse, her name is Epona through the void's link. Is that your horse?" The kings asks and Link nods his head. "Well, she's waititng at the castle's stable, recieveing the best and greatest care. There we can discuss our dilemma." The King, helps Link up onto his horse and like wind, they head off torwards Utonial Castle.  
  
The next chapter: The Starting of Links Quest, torwards Oglo Swamp. 


	2. Chapter 2: Starting of Link's Quest, Tor...

Legend of zelda: nermoro's crown Recap  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Legend of Zelda: Nermoro's Ring. Hyrule was destroyed by an evil wizard named Gasuda. Link, finding Zelda was sent to another world Utonial to rid both worlds of this evil and bring back Hyrule like it once was. Now he has found the great King Dora and has found more about his quest.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Starting of Links Quest, Torward Oglo Swamp A day's march has passed and the vast army of the king has finally arrived to the great Utonial Castle. Passing it's great gates, they enter in and are welcomed by tons of townspeople and celebration.. Banners flying high in the wind and cafetti floating down from high houses. Link, for a while, have had a shadow on his heart, a evil that darkens his heart and cause him depression but to see happiness again lifts his spirits and his walk is electrocuted with new life.  
  
The king turns to Link. "Master Link, we will attend a welcome back ceremony and have some supper and have a good nights rest. You don't need to worry yourself, Link., Our castles are heavily guarded and evil the force of Gasuda can't even make a dent in it." The great king comforts the Koriki and Link is filled with peace.  
  
Upon entering the inner castle where the King resides, a great and majestic ceremony and feats will be held for the return of the King, the alienation of Typhluia, and the welcoming of Hyrule's Ambassador.  
  
"Master Link, this will be your accommodations for your stay at the castle" A teenager boy tell Links and opens the door to a wonderful room. Filled with every expensive thing one can imagine, the whole room seemed to gleam with greatness. "This is our honorary guest room, where only very, very, very, very important people stay such as Princess Zelda and many other important peoples." He tells Link. Link gives the boy a nod and the boy tips his hat and leaves.  
  
Entering the room, he places his hands on the crystal bed frame but his mind are on other things other then this very luxurious room he is now in. His thoughts turn to Hyrule, Saria, and more importantly, Zelda. He sits down on the bed, lined with hand-made quilts to the perfection. He reaches in a pocket and pulls out his ocarina and starts to play Zelda's Lullaby. A tear starts to fall down his cheek as he softly plays his ocarina.  
  
As Link Is playing, he notices what it seems to be a different noise coming from outside, that seems to be the same ballad Link is playing. Taking his mouth from the ocarina, he peers out the window to see a lady of beauty, sitting on a bench, softly singing. He brown auburn hair flowing freely in the brisk air, her eyes twinkle violet as she gazes at the sunset. She stops singing and points her head towards Link's window but Link is there no longer. She goes back to singing in a lovely voice.  
  
The ceremony and dinner has come to pass and the 10th hour is a stoke away. Link is in his bed, tossing and turning. Finally, the 10th hour comes and every thing seems still then grows very dark. A giant explosion blows up and instead of a light, dark comes and envelopes the entire area. Link wakes up and looks out the window. Smoke rises from the far gate and he can see millions upon millions of legions of evil and in the far distance, on a horse skeleton, rides a dark and evil figure. Darkness seems to cloud him and Link has to strain his eyes in order to see the figure through the pitch black. Link unsheathes his sword.  
  
"MASTER LINK!!" The same teenager boy comes barging in and then his voice is cut short, the window is open and the drapes are flowing in the wind. The boy looks out of the window and sees a faint figure, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Link lands on one rooftop and then leaps up and lands on another. Taking his trusty Fairy Bow, he brings out a arrow tied to a string and fires it at the pillar. Holding the string, he jumps down and lands down on the ground.  
  
"Master Link! Good to see your alive! Gasuda's forces are attacking the north front wall. Will you lends us your hand and help defeat the evil with your Master Sword" The king comes behind Link. Link, without answering, runs as fast as he can to help the fight.  
  
Upon entering the far north wall, there are many soldiers fighting the enemy, holding them back with bow and arrow. Many have fallen and Link wonders how many will be killed for the war to end. Taking a arrow out, he places the arrow in the bow and fires it. He then, as fast as lighting, takes out another and fires it. Two of the evil soldiers of dead fall. These creatures are half man, half beast. There hearts are evil and filled with cruel intentions. Their mouth yearns for the taste of human blood and they will go to any lengths to taste it. The door explodes and the last blockade is broken. Legions of un-human fighters come pouring it, clashing their swords upon their shields creaking a ugly racket. Link rushes forward to meet the opposition and brandishes his Master Sword. With 3 clean swipes, he beheads three of the hellish soldiers and without hesitation, strikes two more foes down.  
  
The Master Sword gleams with a power and a light that shatters the blackness with a light of hope. Link, drawing back the sword, slices the soldier in half. Rushing forward, madly slashing and hacking at the army of darkness. Passing out of the gates, he tackles the enemy head on, leaving a bloody trail of the dead. He looks ahead and thousands upon thousands appear ahead of him. Link opens his palm and a little red orb appears it. Link's hand is then engulfed in flame. Holding out his palm, he shoots a huge fireball from his hands towards the advancing army, disintegrating the soldiers that happens to be in its path.  
  
The dark figure, cloaked in midnight black on a armored black horse continue towards the castle and the fireball as his legions attempt to run away from the huge fireball streaking towards them. As soon as they reach the black rider, their skin starts to melt and bubble. Slowly, the skin drips of the bones and after their flesh has melted. Their bones disintegrate and brush away in the wind.  
  
The black rider then goes into full gallop, destroying any of his army that's in his way. The giant fireball crashes into him and explodes in a huge blast that it shakes the castle and creates huge fissures in the ground.  
  
Link continues to look ahead but around him, the Utonians are cheering and having joyous celebration for they thought the black rider, Gasuda has been destroyed. Above the cheering comes the ringing of bells from the watch tower and everyone stares at the crater filled with smoke. Out of it rides Gasuda, enveloped in a magical black sphere. Standing only 300 yards from the castles front gates, they how sky turns black. Link can feel fear coming seeping into his heart and he tries to fight. Next to him is a soldier, panicking, going crazy. His eyes filled with fear and panic. He screams for help but his shouting is cut short by a gurgling in his mouth. Link looks over to the fallen comrade, knowing if he lets the fear go into his heart, this will be his fate. Suddenly, the guy explodes into a million of pieces. Link attempts to shield himself from the disgusting ordeal. Around him, still are people, gurgling, holding on their hearts and screams. Occasionally, you here a popping sound, which is a life being vanquished.  
  
Suddenly, everything goes black and Link can only see Gasuda, light on a black light but he's able to see him. He seems to be illuminated by an inner light.  
  
"You half-hearted weaklings, sobering cowards. You know you can fools can defeat my supreme darkness. You can even defeat my directly, you must defeat my minions. Who have conquered your world and their races. The mighty world Utonial has fallen to Gasuda the Wise, the Powerful and the King!" Gasuda roars. His voice his clear in Links ear, as if Gasuda is speaking in his ear. Gasuda's voices isn't nothing to be much desired for. His voice is jumbled with mumbles, gargles, and a hideous speech that only his army can fully understand. Link swiftly pulls out his arrow and with a spark of light, the arrow head is engulfed in a blinding light. Link releases the arrow and all time has seem to stop as the arrow heads straight towards the dark wizard.  
  
Light is brought back as a blinding flash overrides the silent darkness and Link's vision returns to normal. Hanging in mid air is Link's Light Arrow, hanging has if someone is holding it but to Link's unbelief, there is no one holding the arrow. Gasuda raises his hands and takes hold of the arrow and looks at it.  
  
"The mighty Light Arrow of Hyrule. How beautiful and absolutely mysterious this arrow is, eh Link?" He asks, looking directly Link. Links heart freezes just looking in the wizards sunken eyes. Link can feel his sanity slip away and fear take hold. With a great effort, Link pulls his gaze from death before him and looks down.  
  
With a mighty blast of darkness, the light vanquishes from the arrow replaced by darkness. Gasuda throws it back into the air and is held still. Placing his hand near the arrow, he clenches his fist. With his other hand, he pulls back with two fingers. Aiming with one eye, he releases the arrow from the invisible bow. All Link can see is the arrow and darkness.  
  
"Master Link! Master Link!" A feminine voice calls from the void and Link's eyes flutter back to life. Gazing outside the window, his light adjust to the brightness of morning and turns over to his side to face a woman, a gorgeous woman. Clad in pearly white, her hair shines like the sun, even though is was a shade of auburn brown. Link feels his chest area and he can feel a sharp pen. Suddenly theirs a nock at the door and the King of Utonial appears.  
  
"Master Link, I am very delighted in my heart so see you alive and feeling well. I was sickened to my heart when I heard what happened to you, my heart felt like Gasuda himself was dwelling in it." The King says and Link looks at the King questionably.  
  
"You must of forgot, when you shot your arrow. The evil king transformed it into a arrow of darkness and shot it at you. It stroke your chest, barely missing your heart. As soon as one of Gasuda's arrows make contact in flesh, they release any evil and fearful cloud of depression. Slowing your heart down, it brings you to the brink of death and through it's evil, transforms you into one of the enemy." The female explains to Link. "We had one of our top medicine man heal you. The evil spreads fast and takes 15 minutes. Your lucky to be here, Master Link."  
  
Link takes all this information in and proceeds to get out of bed. "Master Link, you haven't regain all your strength back!" The female places her hand on his shoulder. Link stands up and stands tall.  
  
"Koriki have been known to heal rather quickly after receiving medicine, Maya. You don't need to worry yourself." The King tells Maya and she bows and heads out, leaving the king and Link. "Now Link, I have some matter of business to talk to you about. In order to destroy Gasuda, you must weaken his strength bit by bit. He has resurrected 7 ancient shrines when the Black Wizards occupied this land. In them, he has placed 7 creatures that have been locked up in a celestial prison by the 3 goddesses. How he unlocked the prison is beyond me. These 7 evils are very powerful and dangerous." Link nods, soaking up the information. "Our allies, the Typhluia are being attacked by one of the great evils in the Oglo swamp. As you, the Hero of Time, are destined to save the Typhluians and defeat this evil." The King tells Link.  
  
Link looks out the window. He stands up and brings his ocarina and presses his lips on it. He starts playing a song, Epona's Song. After the song finishes, a neighing is heard far of in the distance and the hoof beats. Link suddenly jumps out the window and the King hurries out the window to see Link ridding off in the distance.  
  
The King turns back and sees Maya standing there. "Father, I guess you want me to follow Link?" She asks and the King nods his head. She too jumps out the window and is suddenly disguised in a green and yellow outfit with the sign of Utonial (A crown and a red U under it) on the best area. A hood covers her head and on her back are two swords.  
  
Dust is thrown in the air and a figure on horseback rides over the sunset at full gallop. Link contemplates about his mission and his mind drifts towards Hyrule and Zelda. Wondering if he will live to see his two loves of his life. Shaking his head, he concentrates on the mission ahead and cracks the reigns and Epona bursts forward. Hours later, the sun has laid it's tired head and the moon has risen above the land to provide it's light. Of in the distance, Link can see a red glow and some trees. Riding in a barren wasteland, he notices a few trees starting to appear and his heart is fill with joy for he too lived in the trees.  
  
As Link nears the edge of the forest and Oglo Swamp, his heart freezes as flames sprout out of the wood. He dismounts and enters the wood.  
  
Chapter 3: The Typhluians Vs Magarmo, the Fire Cat coming soon...  
  
New Profile: Link: Hero of Time, he carried the legendary Master Sword. Princess Zelda: Princess of Hyrule, she is one of the sages. Impa: Zelda's caretaker. Saria: Link's best friend. Epona: Link's trusted horse given to him by Malon, his friend at Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule. Gasuda (Gah-Sue-Dah): An evil wizard, he wants to take over Utonial Princess Maya (Mah-Yah): The Princess of the King Dora, she is also the masked warrior Nekke (Neh-Kay). King Dora (Door-Rah): King of Utonial, he is very proud of his nation.  
  
I do not town Legend of Zelda and I'm not selling this. I'm just writing this for pure enjoyment. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Typhluians vs Magmaro, th...

Legend of zelda: nermoro's crown (Profiles on the bottom) Recap  
  
In the last chapter in legend of zelda: nermoro's. Link received a heros welcome to the Town of Utonial and had a great celebration at Utonial Castle. The evening was cut short when the army of the evil one, Gasuda, attacked the castle Utonial and Link was struck down by an light arrow shot from Link turned into a Dark Arrow. Fully healed, he set off torwards Oglo Swamp and now has entered the woods.  
  
New Profiles: Typhluians (Tie-Flu-E-Ins): A race of forest dwelling creature, they protect the Typhulia Shrine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Typhluians Vs Magarmo, the Fire Cat  
  
Dimsoutning of Epona, link runs off into the sacred wood of the Oglo Swamp where the Typhluians live. As he enters the wood, time seems to freeze. The woods silence and Link can very a sad gurggling like sound. Listening more clostly, he notices it's not gurggling but crying. As he nears the middle of the wood, he gets hotter and hotter. Following the sobs, Link comes crashing into a small path with footprints burned into the ground. Up ahead, he notices what seems to be a green child, sitting on the ground, crying. Running up to the child, his vision clears and it's a small child.  
  
A green bulb for a head, it's eyes a deep cerulian crying out what seems to be glittery water. It's boby has a brownish-greenish tint to it and two arms portude from the side. It's arms what seems to be leaves have 3 slits which seems to be arms. It's legs are small thin stems, getting thinner and thinner as it nears the feet. It seems to be that the creature walks on a point. Around it's waist his a covering of some sort, a grass skirt.  
  
The leaf child turns around and looks up Link. Horrified, she scoots back with her hands and runs into the base of a small cliff. Trapped like hunted prey, it cowers in fear and makes a gurggling like whimpering noise. Link, sensing the fear in the child, slowly holds out his hand torwards this pitiful creature. The little child, looks up and Link and to his hand. It does this for several times before taking Links hand. Link pulls up the child but is surprised how light it is.  
  
The little leaf child, still a bit shooken up, walks around Link and takes hold of his tunic. "Koriki" It says in a sweet and melodic voice, like a water running over rapids or the song sparrow singing it's song during the first light of dawn. It's eyes widen and begins to jump around happily singing out "Koriki". Now it's Links time to be afraid at this scene but is also quite amused. The leaf child grabs hold of his hand and drags Link down the path. Link, not knowing, where this leaf child is taking, know's he can trust it because of it's innocence.  
  
After about three 5 minutes passed, Linkj notices some flower looking structures in the distance. From them is a strange green glowing which reminds himself of his home. He looks down at the leaf child and wonder if this is a Typhluia. As they enter the villages borders, Link sees the houses are huge flowers on top of tall stems. Wlaking around are these things that the leaf child looks like. Link in the distance, makes out a whole group of these people. Carrying weird looking weapons, they march forward while in the rear, on a chair carried by servants is a old looking sir. His leaves are brown and grown in a beard. His eyes are weary with old age but you still see the love in his eyes. The little girl runs of singing "Koriki, Koriki, Koriki!" Link stands in front of what seems like an army of leaf people and then they separate in two rows and form a walkway and kneel. The servants, letting down the wise old leaf man gets out of his chair and walks down the isle torwards Link.  
  
"I havn't seen a Koriki ever since we left to come to this place." The old leaf man mumbles. His voice sounds like the rustling of leafs in autum. Placing his hand on Link, Link can feel a strange warmth from this fellow. "So, the king of the great Utonial's tail comes ture. The ambassador of Hyrule has finally come!" The old leaf man says and thiers a murmur between the soldiers and the crowd that has gathered.  
  
"I am King Cerilin, king of the Typhluia's and this is my wife, Queen Killiana." King Cerilin informs Link and out of the ground sprouts a young looking leaf lady. Link is bewildered at the queen for she does not look old. The queen searches Link's eyes and gives a faint smile.  
  
"I do indeed look young but I am infact older then Hyrule itself, Link. I migrated from this place to Hyrule from the Goddess beckoning to help supply the land Hyrule with my people. Those are what you Hyrulians called Deku's. They changed over the years, adapting to the land change." The queen tells Link. "You are wondering why you are here, Hero of Time. My heart burdens me so to hear of the tragic downfall of Hyrule but you must have a stout and brace heart, Koriki if you are to save your home as well as mine. Your first task in your quest is to rid our great shrine of the evil fire cat, Magarmo. He is burning our plant crops and steaming our precious water. The trees cry out in agony as they feel a force they've never felt before. My peoples are bieng burned trying to help free the Typhluia Shrine and rescue our Princess Naddadue." The queen explains to Link. Link then backs up and runs torward the exit.  
  
"Link, you do not know the way. The Typhluia Shrine is due east of here, several miles. You'll face some evil forces on your way but I know the Master Sword will be your guide. I have a errand to ask of you though in order to go there. A robber has stolenone of our most sacred treasures, the Mask of Typhluia. Without it, we can stand a chance torwards Magarmo. Our scouts say that he is in the southern border of the wood. If you get to him and retrive the mask, I will bid you access to the shrine." The Queen informs Link and all of a sudden the light goes out and for a split- seonc,d it's pitch black and they it's light again and they are gone.  
  
Link shakes his head and heads torwards the southern border. Following footprints from the perpatraitor, it left small footprints but enough to see. The trail leads Link to a small looking ruins and in it is a shadow sitting there.  
  
Link sneakigly snekas up and grabs the thief from behind. The stranger grabs Links arms and throws him on the ground. Link looks up and it's a Typhluia, but insetad of a rich green, it's brown and a dark purple. Sinister looking.  
  
"Who dares attack the great Jikiut!" Jikiut asks angriliy at Link. His voice sounds like the errie whispering through the trees on a bluserty night or the creeking and cracking of the settling of wood. Link brandishes his sword and holds it in front.  
  
Jikiut brandishes a leaf looking sword and leaps at Link. Link holds up the Master sword and strikes the leaf sword. Holding eachother back, Jikiut flips backwards and kicks Link hard in the face. Link wipes the blood from his mouth and attacks again with his sword, slashing at him. Each time Link would attack, Jikiut would block it.  
  
"You cant beat me, stranger! I am more skilled then you in the sword" and Link had to admit to himself that what Jikiut was true. He then finally remembered he has another weapon in his inventory. Taking a deku nut, Link throws it down on the ground, blinding Jikiut temporairly. Link then jumps high into the tree and gets into a hiding spot. Bringing out his bow, he fits an arrow on the bow.  
  
The effect of the deku nut wearing away, Jikiut's sight regains. His hands turn into giant roots and he pushes them underground and the ground begins to shake knocking Link out of the tree. Jikuit spots Link and rushes torwards him with his Leaf Sword drawn. Link stands up and lights up the arrow. The arrow tip turns into a burning flame and he shoots the arrow. The arrow hits the Typhluia straight in the head and Jikuit starts screaming and wailing until he turns into a pile of ash. Linkj looks at the smoldering ash and the ash drifts in the wind and Link follows the ash with his eyes until it diassapears in the wind. Link picks up the mask and puts it away in his tunic and walks away.  
  
Walking alone on a path he has made earlier, Link's sensative ears picks a small vibration in the ear but he pays no heed to it. Of in the distance, he hears some footsteps and panting. Turning torwards back of him, he can indeed feel someone coming at him and he unsheaths his Master sword. Peering deeply in the dimly light forest, he makes out a small shape and the small leaf child suddenly appears as if she's a ghost, appearing from the fog.  
  
Link takes to kneels down and the small leaf child stops in front of him. "Koriki! Link!" The Typhluia happily laughs and dances around Link. Link grabs her head, picks her up and turns her around so she's facing him and holds onto her shoulders. The small leaf child looks right in Link's eyes. Her face becomes instead of sweet into fear and terror. "My name is Naddadue, Link. Save me from Magarmo, Please!" She cries out and grabs ahold of Link but before Link can take hold of her, she fades away. Link stands up slowly, taking thinking about what happened and he turns up and runs away. Running through the wood, he hears whipsers of the leaf child, Naddadue "Save me".  
  
A sudden flash erupts and Link stops. A familiar green light appears and he looks around. He's standing in the middle of a huge congregation of Typhluia. The Queen steps forward and Link gets out the mask and holds it in front of the Queen. The Queen grabs Link by the shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Link. For your kid deed, you can keep the Typhluia mask for you need it for the Typhluia Temple." The Queen tells Link and pushes the mask back to Link." The Queen pauses. "Now go and make haste. The Princess is awaiting her release and fairly soon, the wood of Oglo will burn soon, trail the rabbit and be off!" She says and as fast as the ground appeared, they dissapeared. Link looks around and ponders what she meant by "trail the rabbit."  
  
Link hears some rustling in the bushes and quickly unsheaths his Master Sword. Looking around for whoever is watching Link, suddenly a white rabbit appears out of the bush and hopps over to Link. It's ears prick up and runs off. Link mad eup his mind that this is the rabbit and runs after it.  
  
An hour of running...  
  
Link can tell the heat is getting strong and the light gets redder and redder. Suddenly, theres a huge drop off and a sheer steap cliff. Looking, down he sees the Typhluia Shrine a few yeards away. Having no clue how to get down there because if she just jumped, he would surely die. Looking about him, he finds a vine and gives it a tug. Smiling to himselfg, he ties it to his ankle and jumps of the cliff. Unsheathing his swrod, he swipes at branches before they hit him. Suddenly, theres a yank and he stops. Only 16 feet from the ground, Link cuts the vine and falls to the ground.  
  
Rolling away to prevent damage, he looks up to see a barage of arrows fire from the bushes. Jumping from them, he holds up his shield and blocks the arrows from hitting them. Suddenly to his left, some arrows are shot from the cliff. Spotting an abdoned shield, he holds that up and covers his body. Running torwards the temble, Link finally passes the arrows. Arriving to the temple, a fire surrounds Link and a figure lands in the ring of fire. A mysterious warrior appears clad in Green and Yellow stands up and walks torward Link.  
  
"You cannot enter the Typhluia Shrine unless you have the Typhluia Mask and the Melody of Forests, Link" A gruffled male voice tells Link. Link tries to lift his sword to strike but can't. "I'm not a foe, Link. I am a friend, to help and guide you when you are in need. You can call me Nekke." Nekke tells Link. "Now listen, I will play the Melody of Forests. In order to pass through the door you must play this song." Nekke tells Link and pulls out a harmonica-looking instrument and starts to play the melody of Forests. After Nekke finsihes, Link plays it too. Their song ends.  
  
"That Link will gain you access to the Typhluia Shrine. So long for now Link. Till we meet again." Nekke says and in a flash of light, he's gone.  
  
Link looks around but then focuses on his objective. Charging towards the door, he's met by skeleton archers and they start to shoot at Link. Link pulls out his shield and blocks the barrage of arrows. Link rushes torwards the second Skeleton Archer and hits him across the face knocking of his head. Link then with a mighty swipe, shatters the skeleton in half, scattering the bones in different directions. Link looks back and the Skeleton Archer has already fired the arrow and is heading staight Link. Link brings up his hand.  
  
The Skeleton Archer starts rejoicing and hollering because he has defeated the Koriki. Suddenly, the skeletons face turns to a horrified one as Link still stands, holding the arrow in his hand. Charging the skeleton, he drives the arrow in the skull and jerks it up words pulling of the head and he then takes his sword and jabs it into the skeletons bone stomach and slcies it to his left, cutting the skeleton down to sized. Rushing up to the door and looks around for more enemies. Seeing none, Link brings out his ocarina and plays the Melody of Forests. The door opens allowing Link access.  
  
Link runs into the Typhluia Shrine and runs into the hallway. Torches lights up the otherwise dark hallway. The shrine is extremely hot and Link wipes his forhead from sweat. Remebering his Goron Tunic, Link takes that out and puts it on. Giving some resistance to the heat, but them again, this is not Hyrulian heat. Link runs torwards the opening and comes out to an opening. He looks up the ceiling is practically melting from the heat. Looking around, he sees a cage made of bones and a weird looking creature in there. Very small, pebble sized is what seems to be a fairy. Link runs torwards the cage but a huge hand slaps Link away and a huge cat stands before hand. Reading his sword, the fire cat slashes his claws at Link and knocks the sword away. The huge cat starts to growl at Link but then jumps up and melts into the ceiling. The ceiling then begins to harden up and a huge padlock appears. Link looks back at the cage and slashes it with his sword, shattering the cage releasing the fairy.  
  
"Thank you so much!" The fairy exclaims. "My name is Lemss and I am a Utonian fairy and you're a Koriki!" Lemss tells Link. "I was trapped in this cage by that large cat but I was told by a small Typhluia child that a hero will come free us from entrapment. She also told me that I will accompany you on your journey." The fairy informs Link. "So I guess Im your fairy for now." The fairy tells Link and Link smiles to himself. A door opens and Links runs into the room followed by Lemss.  
  
Chapter 4, The Greenthumb Arrow, coming soon..  
  
New Profiles: Typhluians (Tie-Flu-E-Ins): A race of forest dwelling creature, they protect the Typhulia Shrine.  
  
Cerilin (Sir-Ril-In): The King of the Typhluians.  
  
Killiana (Kill-I-Anna): Queen of the Typhluians and the highest ruler, even then the king.  
  
Jikiut (Gih-Kye-Ut): Thief among the Typhluians.  
  
Naddadue (Nad-Da-Due): Princess of the Typhluias, she's held prisoner in the Typhluia Shrine.  
  
Magarmo (Mag-Armo): A evil fire cat sent by Gasuda to thwart Link's plans. 


End file.
